Dreams Come True
by chibiutena
Summary: Short story on Evy, Rick and egyptian dreams...


Disclaimer: As much as I love The Mummy, I don't own any of the characters. (Shiznit) One day I might…(if I eat Stephen Sommers and the records "disappeared." Hmmmmmmmmm. J/k J/k)  
  
1 Dreams come true  
  
Evy sat on the camel, the most wonderful man sat in front of her. She looked up at him questioning, * What was it that she felt? Did he feel the same way? Or is this just just an illusion, an adventure, the damsel in distress soon to be forgotten by the hero? * O'Connell noticed her eyes on him. He saw what it was she felt. But now the question that arises is "What now? Where the hell do I stand?" He thought for a second. He wanted to be with her. This wasn't just an adventure, a brief fling. They belonged together. Evy noticed his straying eyes, glazed with thought and she stared disappointingly back at the Egyptian landscape, when all of a sudden, Rick's lips met hers in the most passionate of kisses. The sea of emotions flooded over them and when they broke apart for a brief second, they understood each other perfectly.  
  
That night Evy went to sleep by the campfire. It was freezing cold at night and she would've loved to snuggle next to O'Connell instead. Though she had forsaken her "librairian-ish" attitude, she still retained a sense of propriety. In the desert, with a man she loved…no one could see them (except Jonathan of course. But he understood) it didn't feel proper to her. It felt right to be with him, just not in the middle of the night alone in a desert wearing nothing but a flimsy nightgown.  
  
Evy drifted back to sleep.  
  
*DreAMs Dreams Dreams*  
  
"Who are you?" Evy was dressed in a gold attire sitting by the Nile. Next to her was a man, a mysterious man. It was dark outside. He was completely faceless but something inside him, "glowed" to her. It was his eyes. They were a crystalline blue. Bright and shining as a beacon, not to mention beautiful and uncommon among the populations of egypt.  
  
"No one in particular, just a stranger passing by. Who are you?" He replied.  
  
"A girl sitting by the Nile."  
  
"Nice to meet you, girl by the Nile."  
  
"Same to you, stranger passing by."  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" As he said those words, his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Yes, yes they are."  
  
"You know what that star reminds me of?" he pointed to the brightest star in the sky.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love. Promise. Happiness. Pick one." She was still shy and afraid. (For all she knows, he could be an ax murderer) But the minute he stared back at her, his eyes reaching out towards her soul, she knew she had nothing to be scared of.  
  
She reached for the mysterious stranger but felt nothing but air.  
  
Alas, she was woken up.  
  
They travelled for days on camels. Evy took her position on the camel with Rick behind her. Her heart filled with conflicting emotions. There was the stranger in her dream whom she desired to know, to meet. It seemed like they were meant to be. On the other hand, there was Rick, who stirred her heart, who she wanted to be with forever. Finally they arrived back at the Museum of Antiquities. She went back to pick up her mess, recatalogue all the books and shelve them. She started on her task begrudgingly, her hands were automatically putting the books back but her mind was travelling, thinking, daydreaming about the 2 men.  
  
Evy, once again playing the part of klutz, bumped into the table placed behind her in the museum, spilling papers onto the floor.  
  
"Here let me help you." The object of her affection appeared behind her and began to pick up the papers. As she turned to look at him, he smiled up at her. His eyes sparkled, those clear blue crystalline eyes…wait a minute…blue crystalline eyes, just like in her dream. The confusion diminished and a shock of realization washed over her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You know what that star reminds me of?" he pointed to the brightest star in the sky.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love. Promise. Happiness. Pick one."  
  
End flashback  
  
And when he kissed and wrapped his arms around her, she felt all three of those things, love, promise, happiness and much more. 


End file.
